


Durin's Day

by thehufflepuffhobbit



Series: Dwarrow Holidays [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durin's Day, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves in the Shire, Fluff, M/M, ReShirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffhobbit/pseuds/thehufflepuffhobbit
Summary: Bilbo makes arrangements for Thorin to celebrate Durin's Day, with some additional surprises. Heavily inspired by Rosh Hashanah.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dwarrow Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932241
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Durin's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've always kept in mind that Tolkien based some part of the Dwarf culture/history off the Jewish people, and as this weekend was Rosh Hashanah, I went with it! It's puuuuuure fluff, folks, and totally self indulgent, but I love it.

It was late when they got home, and Thorin was doing more than his fair share of helping them into Bag End. Bilbo knew better than to let Hamfast goad him into more of his home brew, and he had fallen victim to it anyway, to Thorin’s great amusement. The second day of Lithe had, somehow, been even more rambunctious than the first, and Bilbo was looking forward to crawling into bed with his dwarf and sleeping in the next day. 

Bilbo plopped on to the bed, his arms wrapped around Thorin’s waist and his face pressed into his husband’s firm belly, and he couldn’t help the silly smile on his face as his dwarf chuckled above him. “I thought you said the second day would be more relaxed because of the hangovers?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo didn’t need to look up to see him smirking. 

“Apparently all the other hobbits conspired against me to prove me wrong.” That earned him another chuckle before Thorin tried to wriggle free from his grasp. 

“Don’t you want to sleep? You can’t go to bed in festival clothes.” Bilbo let out a huff and released Thorin, if only to have the joy of being stripped by his husband. Soon enough, they were both changed and in bed, Bilbo’s head tucked into the ditch of Thorin’s armpit. “That tickles, you know,” Thorin pointed out, and Bilbo noted that his voice did indeed sound a little strangled, as though Bilbo’s breath was enough to cause such discomfort. 

“Oh well,” he murmured, smirking as Thorin tensed. Bilbo found it endlessly amusing that Thorin didn’t just push him away if it was so uncomfortable, and he couldn’t keep his drunken giggle quiet. “I like it here. Smells like you.” Before he could be admonished again, or have it pointed out that that was quite a stupid comment, considering, he added, “That’s the fourth holiday you’ve been here for.” 

“Good job counting, Burglar.”

Bilbo huffed at being interrupted and was satisfied with the punishment as Thorin twitched again. “As I was saying, that’s the fourth one, and you haven’t mentioned any dwarrow holidays. Isn’t Durin’s Day coming up?”

A hand was trailing over his arm, blunt fingernails going over the skin there just light enough to make goose flesh break out. “Not for a couple more months.” 

“Aren’t we going to do anything for it, though?”

“We can. It would be rather limited, though. It usually involves a lot of dwarrow getting together, which isn’t really possible here.” Bilbo hummed sleepily, snuffling against the warm skin of Thorin’s side. It was true, Thorin was the only dwarf in the Shire proper, except any caravans that came through. Still, he felt as though he would like to celebrate Thorin’s new year with him, to show that he didn’t have to give up parts of himself just to live with Bilbo in the Shire. 

As sleep started descending over them, he made a drunken promise to himself that he would find a way for them to celebrate Durin’s Day, properly.

Hopefully this one wouldn’t involve a dragon. 

~~~~~~~

It was nearly a week later when Bilbo remembered. Thorin had left to go to the forge after breakfast, and Bilbo had sat down at his desk to continue his book when a glance at his calendar reminded him of their conversation. He realized that he didn’t actually know much about Durin’s Day. It was the start of the new year for the dwarrow, but as for the particulars of what it involved, he had no clue. He could always try asking Thorin, but his husband, much as he loved him, would likely only offer up the barest of information. No, he was going to need a lot more than just knowing that date, and he knew the perfect person to get involved. 

_Dis,_

_I hope everyone in Erebor is doing well. I received a letter from the boys last week - please reassure them that I am not ignoring them by writing this to you first - and they informed me that Dale is coming along and they expect the restoration to be completed in a few years. I will never cease to be amazed by how hard working the dwarrow are, though I am hardly surprised. Expect more thoughts on this in my reply to Fili and Kili._

_I am writing to you, however, for information. Thorin mentioned that Durin’s Day is in a couple months, and I realized I actually know very little about how you all celebrate. Thorin doesn’t think we can do much, and he may be right, but I would like to try to do as much as possible. If you have the time, please send me any information you can or feel comfortable sharing._

_All my love,  
Bilbo_

Once it was sealed and handed off to the raven they kept for this purpose, Bilbo delayed his book further and started a reply to the boys. Yavanna knew they would manage to pout in a letter if they thought Bilbo favored anyone above them. 

~~~~~~~

Bilbo poured over the many paged letter that Dis had sent in reply until he could practically quote it. He actually felt he might be able to achieve helping Thorin celebrate! He knew that Thorin would never say anything that would make it seem as though he wasn’t perfectly happy in the Shire, but he also knew how important his culture was to him. It wasn’t fair that he may be stifling that part of himself, not when that was part of the reason that Bilbo loved him so much.

Celebrating Durin’s Day properly, though, would mean going to Ered Luin, which would only take a little over a week. The addition of travel meant that he would have to let Thorin know soon, so he wouldn’t mind closing the forge for a couple weeks. Bilbo spent the morning preparing: packing for both of them and arranging for ponies and accommodations with his relatives along the way they would take. Once all that was settled, he started on baking the bread that Dis had mentioned. 

Dwarrow, while their entire existence had been one trial after the other, seemed to be ever full of hope that things would change. Whether it was in this world or the next that they would help rebuild. Dis had said that the new year was a joyous occasion, with a special focus on looking forward to the sweetness of the new year. Hence why there were so many sweet treats around this time, at least Bilbo assumed that was the reason. Even the bread was made sweet by adding raisins to it. Unfortunately, while Bilbo had gotten better at braiding since Thorin had come home with him, making braided, rounded bread was more challenging than he was willing to admit. 

Dis had said it was one of Thorin’s favorite traditions though, and he made a large batch of dough so that he could practice a couple times. By his fourth attempt, he had a round loaf, with a lovely dark gold top and only slightly uneven braids. It would have to do, with Thorin due home any moment. Bilbo hurriedly put it on the table and covered it with a tea towel, then quickly set about preparing dinner for the two of them. 

The time passed quickly as he made the shepherd’s pie. It was easy for Bilbo to get lost in a task - usually it was his writing that it happened with, but right now, his sole focus was on making Thorin happy, and that included making his favorite dinner for them to eat while discussing traveling to the mountains. He was cleaning up the kitchen while the pie baked when he heard the door open. A grin immediately bloomed on his face, and he dried his hands while he went to meet Thorin in the front room. “Hello, love.” Bilbo tried to look calm, but he knew he was failing by the look that his husband was giving him. 

“Why do you look like you did when you told off Lobelia in the market?” Bilbo couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Thorin’s suspicious tone. 

“Excuse me, that look was of pride, and this is excitement. Completely different.” There was no point in denying it, after all. Bilbo felt as though he was practically vibrating with his eagerness, and he leaned up to press a soft kiss to Thorin’s cheek before he grabbed him back towards the kitchen. 

“And what are you excited about then?” Some of Thorin’s wariness had faded at the kiss, but he was still dragging his feet slightly. Bilbo huffed - it wasn’t as though he had given Thorin a reason to be so suspicious of his good moods. If anything, his good moods were very good for his husband as well! This being just one example on a long list. 

“Well, I’ve been wanting to do something for you, and the plans to do so are finally coming together.” 

He looked over his shoulder to take in Thorin’s confused expression. It was honestly one of his favorites. He got the most adorable wrinkle between his eyebrows, and Bilbo could hardly stop himself from having the excuse to touch him and smooth it away with his thumb. 

“You don’t have to do anything for me. I’m plenty happy here,” Thorin replied. His hand rested on Bilbo’s shoulder, and Bilbo knew that it wasn’t likely to be shaken off. These reassurances popped up every now and then, less as time went on. They were just as important as they were when they first began traveling back to the Shire after Thorin gave up the crown to Fili. Bilbo let out a soft _tut_ and leaned against Thorin, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“This isn’t about me wanting to give you another reason to stay,” he explained softly, wrapping his arms around his dwarf’s waist. “I just wanted to do it. Just to make you happy, and because I love you. Alright?”

Thorin looked down at him, as though trying to spot a lie, and nodded to himself after a moment. It was amazing how quickly his expression opened up after that, and Bilbo grinned at the way his husband’s eyes lit up in anticipation. “Alright. What is it?”

He took a step back and picked up the plate with the bread on it from the table. “Well, this is just one part of it,” he explained, plucking off the towel covering the round loaf with only a little bit of a flourish. “I wrote to Dis for more information about Durin’s Day, because I wanted to celebrate with you, if I could. So, I made the bread - which I have no hope of being able to pronounce properly - and I’m going to bring honey with us-”

“With us?” Thorin asked. His gaze flicked between Bilbo’s face and the bread, even as he took a step closer, his fingers tracing over the braids softly. Bilbo could only guess at how long it had been since he celebrated Durin’s Day - two years, at the very least - and even then it might have only been an observance, rather than actual celebration. _That_ part was what Bilbo wanted to change.

Bilbo let out a hum and nodded. He lifted the plate slightly, nodding at it pointedly. After a second, Thorin ripped off a piece at the end and popped it into his mouth, his expression radiating a sort of joy that can only be accomplished with satisfying a craving. Bilbo beamed, and then continued explaining. “So, like I was saying, I was going to bring honey with us, since we’re going to pass by the orchard on the way to Ered Luin.”

Oh, the confused look he loved may have to go to second place. The genuine surprise on Thorin’s face made Bilbo’s gaze soften. Thorin was looking at him with wide eyes that took at least fifty years off his face. “We’re-” Bilbo immediately started nodding, cutting off the question. “When?”

“Next weekend. I thought I should give you time to wrap up any orders at the forge, since we’re going to be gone for nearly a month.” 

Thorin was looking at him with a soft gaze of wonder, as though amazed that someone would want to do something like this for him. “You don’t have to do this,” Thorin said softly, tearing another piece of bread and holding it up for Bilbo to take. 

Bilbo leaned forward, his lips brushing his husband’s thumb and finger as he took the bread. “I know I don’t. But I want to, you silly dwarf, so I did. Isn’t that enough?”

Thorin smirked as he took the plate from Bilbo and put it back on the table. “It usually is, for you,” he replied, pulling Bilbo into a soft, tender kiss that quickly grew heated. 

There wasn’t much talking after that. 

~~~~~~~

A week later, bags had been packed, the smial had been cleaned, and Bilbo had arranged for Hamfast to manage Bag End as well as the garden. He could only imagine how certain other hobbits - _Lobelia_ \- would try to swoop in once rumor spread that Bilbo had run off with a dwarf again. Even if said dwarf had become a common feature in Hobbiton. 

They had made their way to the stables early, wanting to make as much use of the daylight as possible. Even if the stables weren’t all that far from Bag End, he was going to be extremely grateful when he could put his pack on a pony instead of carrying it himself. He waited outside with their packs while Thorin was dealing with the stablemaster, smiling and nodding at the hobbits passing them by. Most of them returned the gesture, with only a few scurrying past _Mad Baggins_. It was an improvement, by all accounts. 

Eventually, his gaze was drawn from his fellow hobbits by a small group coming down the hill. They were all on ponies, which was what had drawn his attention in the first place - as well as every other hobbit near him. However, while the others were muttering to themselves about it being far too early to deal with outsiders, especially dwarrow, a grin was spreading across Bilbo’s face. He _knew_ them. As they got closer, he saw that it wasn’t just Dis, but Dwalin and Bofur as well. 

“You’re a bit early for tea,” he called out. He heard Dwalin’s scoff, but there was no other reply until they drew closer. He heard Thorin come up behind him, and he couldn’t help but snicker as his husband let out what could only be described as a whimper - if such a sound could also convey surprised happiness. “I didn’t do this part,” he murmured, looking over his shoulder at Thorin. “This was all them. Well, Dis, probably.” 

“I can hear you talking about me,” Dis said as she slid off her pony. She wrapped Bilbo up in a tight hug before releasing him to bash her head against Thorin’s. Bilbo winced in sympathy, though Thorin only laughed and hugged her, and then Bilbo was distracted by his own, slightly painful hug from Bofur. 

“Well, we were all talking after Dis got your letter, and we wanted to come celebrate with you. Most of the others had to stay in Erebor, unfortunately, but they all send their love,” Bofur explained, his usual grin splitting his face. 

A small pout crossed Bilbo’s face, but he understood it. Most of the Company had high positions in the rebuilt Erebor, and if all twelve of them left for months, it would be madness. Thorin was nodding, as though he had the same thought, but Bilbo could see the sadness in the way his brows furrowed. “Well, that just means we’ll have to visit Erebor soon, so we can give everyone our love as well,” he replied, though his gaze was on his husband rather than Bofur. 

“I believe that can be arranged. Maybe in the Spring,” Thorin suggested, glancing between Bilbo and Dis, who were both nodding. 

“Perfect. I’ll be staying here to keep you to that.” Dwalin’s statement was met with surprised looks from the residents of Bag End. Before Bilbo could politely tell their friend that that wasn’t necessary, both because they had every intention of keeping their word and for the sake of privacy within a marriage, the stablemaster led the ponies out of the stable. 

Dwalin made a show of complaining about not getting a break from their ponies, until Dis yelled at him that they’d only been riding an hour before they met up with Bilbo and Thorin. The next few hours on the road were spent discussing what the rest of the Company has been doing - Nori had been training a network of spies for Erebor, Gloin was still attempting to sort out the treasury, Bifur had started selling toys, and Bofur was the official ambassador to Dale, since Bard liked him so much, as well as all the others. Bilbo, personally, was content to pass the time by teasing Bofur, especially when his friend blushed as Bilbo commented on how handsome Bard was for a Man. He could see Thorin smirking as he talked with Dis and Dwalin, one ear turned towards the pair in the back. 

Around Luncheon, they took a break, and Bilbo went and grabbed a bushel of apples. As much as he had been complaining to himself that morning for his heavy pack, he was grateful he had brought extras, since it meant he had enough honey to go around, when it was originally supposed to only be the two of them. After they ate their lunch, the apple slices were dipped into the honey with a chorus of delighted moans. 

Even with only five of them, Bilbo was reminded of their original adventure, though this one had significantly less danger. The hours passed, and they made it to his cousin’s home in time for supper, and then they were shown to guest rooms to sleep. After riding all day, there was little more that Bilbo could do than cuddle into Thorin’s side and smile to himself at the kiss that was dropped on the top of his head. He made a mental note to himself to ask more questions during the ride tomorrow, now that they had all gotten caught up with one another. 

~~~~~~~

“Can someone tell me more about Durin’s Day?” All four dwarrow turned in their seats to look at him, with the expressions ranging from surprise to almost outrage that he didn’t know. Upon seeing Dwalin’s face, Bilbo sighed and rolled his eyes before pointing to himself and offering an explanation: “Hobbit.”

He heard Thorin let out a snort of laughter, and then his husband dropped back in line to ride his pony next to him, while the others rode ahead. “What did Dis tell you about it?”

Bilbo shrugged. “That it marks the beginning of the new year, which I knew. It varies year to year, which is why this year is a little earlier than last. It marks when Durin founded Khazad-Dum.” Thorin nodded with everything Bilbo listed, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “But _why_ is it celebrated? You know I’m rather ignorant on dwarrow history, love, largely by your people’s design.”

Thorin nodded again, smirking to himself. “Well, I’ve told you about the seven fathers.” He looked over at Bilbo, as though confirming that his husband remembered that conversation from their long trip back to the Shire. Bilbo had been surprised at the story, because it went against what he had been told growing up. The dwarrow had been created first, due to Aule’s desire for the children of Illuvatar, but it went against the plan that had been devised. Aulë had set the seven Fathers in pairs beneath the Earth, all except Durin, to wait until after the Elves had awoken. Bilbo nodded, encouraging him to continue. “Durin woke alone, under Mount Gundabad. When he woke, he started heading south, until he came to Kheled-zâram. He took the crown that was reflected there as a sign and founded Khazad-Dum above the lake. It was the greatest Dwarf kingdom in all of Middle Earth until it was taken. Even greater than Erebor,” Thorin explained. Bilbo was lost in picturing Durin - who, in his mind’s eye, bore a striking similarity to his husband - discover Moria. He had only seen Erebor ransacked, and then finding it’s very first legs during reconstruction, but it didn’t take a lot of imagination to picture it as it had been before Smaug came. Bilbo didn’t think he could imagine something greater than that. 

“So, it’s celebrating that legacy? Of the greatest Dwarven kingdom?” 

Thorin tilted his head slightly, as though he was only partially agreeing. “Yes and no. That’s part of it, but it’s also because he is the eldest of the Fathers. All of the dwarrow you know, and nearly all that you’ll meet once we get to the Hall are descendents of him. Founding Khazad-dum was the start of the Longbeards' greatness. Why wouldn’t we celebrate the day he made his legacy?”

Bilbo smiled softly and nodded. “That makes sense. It’s a source of pride. It’s your beginning.” Thorin nodded and reached out, squeezing Bilbo’s thigh gently. Quickly, his smile grew into a slightly mischievous grin. “So, it’s not so different from a birthday.” 

Thorin scoffed and threw him a glare that was severely lacking in heat, and he could tell that his husband was fighting to keep a smile from pulling at his lips. Bilbo shot him an innocent grin and then pulled out an apple in a silent apology. “Please do not joke about Durin’s Day being a birthday when we get to the mountain,” he replied, biting into the apple with an eye roll. 

Bilbo’s sudden laugh caused the rest of the dwarrow to turn into their seat again, wondering just what the couple was talking about that made Bilbo double over in laughter.

~~~~~~~

It was easy, over a year later, to romanticize parts of the adventure with the Company. Not the running or fighting wargs, spiders, and orcs, of course. The early bits, though, with songs and no change in scenery beyond the rolling hills of the Shire and the hours on the back of a pony… It was easy to forget the details of that part. Like how, no matter how much they loved each other, there were still long stretches where there was silence because they had run out of things to talk about or the way a saddle can make one’s bottom as tender as a peach. 

It was a relief, then, to reach Thorin’s Hall. Only about a quarter of the dwarrow from Erebor had returned home since they had reclaimed the Lonely Mountain the year before, and the dwarrow that remained were all running around, preparing for the ceremony that would happen in the morning. 

Bilbo had gotten a brief tour of the Halls, which were still massive, though much simpler than what he had seen in Erebor. After a week on the road, they were all eager for dinner, a bath, and sleep, preferably in that order. 

After breakfast the next morning, Bilbo went to follow his dwarrow into the main hall, only to be stopped at the door. Behind him, Thorin growled softly and spoke to the guard in rapid Khuzdul. Bilbo could only guess at what was being said, but his husband’s gesturing to the wedding braid tucked behind his pointed ear certainly gave him more of an idea. After a moment, and Dis, Dwalin, and Bofur all joining in, their voices raising - Dis continued to use a word that sounded an awful lot like the Khuzdul word for ‘king’ - he was let in. 

Bilbo had known, of course, that his attending the ceremony would be stepping on some toes. He had offered to the others for him to stay in their rooms, while they were still on the road. Much as he wanted to attend and see the ceremony and be there for his friends, he understood why the dwarrow were so protective of their culture. After getting all four of them yelling at him for even offering, he had kept his mouth shut. Loud, dwarven reasoning aside, he knew they wanted him to be there just as badly.

He stayed to the middle, tucked between Thorin and Dwalin - which he was sure was completely on purpose. None of them really felt he was in any danger, he was sure, but they wouldn’t be his overprotective dwarrow if they didn’t overreact a bit. 

Bilbo leaned against Thorin’s side softly, his husband’s hand clasped in his, as his eyes took in the Hall. It had changed almost completely since he had seen it the day before. There were rows of benches for all the dwarrow. Bodies filled the space, and in the front was an enormous statue of what he could only assume was Durin. Brackets of candles and large fireplaces on the sides filled the room with a warm, comforting light. Everyone was dressed rather splendidly, though there were some dwarrow towards the front, near the statue, that were so ornate Bilbo was surprised they were able to move. 

The thing that stuck out to Bilbo most though, was that they all had at least one braid in common. A glance up at Thorin’s confirmed it - they all had the braid of Durin’s Folk, except him, of course. 

One of the ornately dressed dwarrow went to the front of the statue, and slowly, the Hall quieted. Bilbo had known that the service would be in Khuzdul, and when the singing started - deep voices around harsh consonants that still managed to sound beautiful and make his heart race - he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t need to understand the words to understand the feeling behind it. The songs were thanks, praise, and hope all one after the other. Bilbo could feel the songs in his body, in his soul, it felt like, and he had to resist looking up at Thorin. He could only imagine how seeing his husband’s face as he sang with his people would look, but Bilbo had a feeling it would end up making him cry.

He knew Thorin had been worried that Bilbo would regret coming. He wouldn’t know anything that was being said, and it would go too quickly for translations, but that hardly bothered him. He wasn’t doing it for himself. This whole idea had been for Thorin, for him to know that Bilbo loved him just the way he was. When they finally sat, Bilbo chanced a look at Thorin’s face, and he knew he could never regret coming along. Thorin looked at peace, in a way completely different than the peace found in the Shire. It was a peace that came with community and belonging, and right then, Bilbo swore to himself that he would make sure Thorin could feel that peace, at least once a year.

Thorin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. Another dwarf had taken their place in front of the statue, and Bilbo flashed his husband a small smile before turning his attention forward. 

Bilbo had to assume that this part was the reading of Durin finding and founding Khazad-Dum. Dis had explained that the ceremony, which took about roughly three hours, was singing, then a reading about Durin, a horn call, and more singing. He had no idea how long the reading would last, and he tried to covertly look around them, the steady sound of Khuzdul washing over him. He was able to pick out a few words that he knew, but not nearly enough for him to grasp the story, and he made a mental note to ask Bofur to tell him the details later. Though, if he did that, it might end up more of a humorous story than it was actually meant to be.

He wasn’t sure how long the reading lasted for. It was long enough for his bottom to start hurting again, and he was grateful when Thorin squeezed his hand as they stood. There was a rustling around him, and Bilbo looked around curiously as all the dwarrow pulled out horns, including the ones near the statue. Right - the horn call. 

This was going to get very loud.

Would it be rude if Bilbo covered his ears? Probably. 

One of the dwarrow at the front said something in Khuzdul, and then suddenly, the hall was filled with the sounds of horns. It was most definitely loud, and Bilbo gripped the legs of his trousers to keep from covering his ears. It wasn’t a bad sound, by all means. All the horns, and the echoes of them bouncing off the walls, seemed to work in harmony together. It was a sound that shot through him, though. If the singing had made his heart race, the sounds of the horns made him want to run out with a sword in his hand, ready to defend everything he loved. 

Which, he supposed was sort of the point. 

The call only lasted a few moments, though the ringing in his ears lasted long after the dwarrow had put their horns away. They remained standing, and the singing started again. Bilbo couldn’t hear it, not as well as before. It was more like a murmuring beneath the ringing in his ears; the sound of gentle waves beneath the calls of seagulls. Beautiful, in a completely different way than before, and something he assumed was unique to him. None of the dwarrow around him seemed to be struggling with making out the words, and a smile stretched across his face as he just let himself enjoy it. 

Walking out of the Hall and into the sunlight after the ceremony was like waking up after a long, restful sleep. Bilbo felt new. 

They all found a spot off to the side of the Court, near another statue, and had a small lunch. “That was beautiful,” Bilbo started, once they all had a bit of food in their bellies. 

“You couldn’t understand any of it,” Dwalin pointed out. His blunt words were softened by the slight smile on his face and Bilbo shrugged in response.

“I don’t have to completely understand something to find it beautiful, do I? I knew what it was about, and I know how it felt.”

Thorin leaned into his side and rested his temple against Bilbo’s. He noticed that the others turned to each other, giving them a moment of privacy. “Thank you. I didn’t know how much I needed this.” Thorin’s words were whispered, another moment, just for him. 

“I love you.” Bilbo leaned up and pressed a kiss to his bearded cheek, loving how the bristles felt against his lips. “Happy new year,” he added, a little cheekily, just to be rewarded with a quiet chuckle.


End file.
